


curiosity

by nerdywords



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Dom Donald, Donald is horny, Experiment, Handcuffs, Horny, Insecurities, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sub Reddington, curious, red is curious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywords/pseuds/nerdywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is curious as to what it's like to be with a man. Donald goes along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"How the hell did you talk me into this?" Donald asked as Red walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

 

"It's simple. I'm curious, and you're horny." Red replied before starting to unbutton his vest. He glanced up to see the conflicted look on Donald's face.

 

"But why are you curious about this of all things?" Donald asked getting an irritated look from Reddington. "And why ask me to do this instead of just getting a dildo or something?"

 

"Donald, you do realize that you agreed to this?" Red asked causing Donald to avert his gaze. "Let's get this done before you lose your nerve." He added before slipping out of his vest and started unbuttoning his shirt. Donald followed suit and stripped down to nothing. "What do you want to start with?"

 

"I'm not making the decisions here!" Donald stated causing Red to glare. Instead of arguing, Red just leaned over the side of the bed, presenting his rear to Donald.

 

"You can use your fingers or your dick. Just do something." Red instructed. Donald moved over to the other man before placing a hesitant hand on Red's ass. His gaze lingered on Red's back where he could see many scars stretching across the flesh. He didn't dare ask and take up more time. He could already feel Red shifting slightly with inpatients.

 

"Well, here we go." Donald muttered before sliding a finger inside of Red. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't like the sharp intake of breath from Red or that he had clutched the sheets. "Not what you were expecting?"

 

"No, not exactly." Red replied. Donald slipped in another finger before spreading Red out a little before moving his fingers in and out slowly. Red let out a low moan causing Donald to smirk.

 

"Doesn't take much to get to you, does it?"

 

"Less talking, more fucking," Red responded. Donald pulled his fingers out before ramming his cock into the criminal quickly. He didn't know how he was supposed to react to Red yelping and clutching the mattress. He didn't know why Red was cursing under his breath until he realized two things. Red hadn't done this before and was extremely tight. Also, Donald hadn't thought about putting on any kind of lubricant.

 

"Sorry," Donald stated. He was about to pull out but stopped when he felt Red start to move back and forth along his shaft. This was enough to make Donald swell inside of the criminal getting another low moan from Reddington. He grabbed onto Red's hips before thrusting in out in a slow rhythm. Red did his best to match the agent's movement while letting out mews and moans. He couldn't stop himself from making the noises. He could barely control his breathless comments like 'faster' or deeper'.

 

Each time he said one of these things, Donald would do as requested. Red would let out a yell of pleasure and press more firmly against Ressler's thrusting. Neither of them were sure how long it was before they came together. Then, they both laid panting on the bed. Ressler was going to ask how it had been but figured he got his answer when Red moved to lay against his chest.

 

Red's arm wrapped around Donald's waist while his head leaned against his chest. He gave a low sigh before closing his eyes. Donald watched the criminal for a moment before finally laying his arm over him and closing his eyes. He could get used to nights like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Red had come up with a plan. It was a bit underhanded, but he thought that it would be worth any of the consequences. He had enjoyed his 'experiment' with Donald more than he was going to admit, and he wanted a second time. The only problem was that he wasn't about to go ask Donald for sex again.

So, he had come up with the plan of getting Donald riled up. It was easy enough. All he had done was make a few comments, and Donald was furious. At the moment, Donald was at Red's safe house throwing a hissy fit.

"How can you be such an asshole?" Donald yelled as Red walked through the rooms.

"It's very easy with you being as dumb as you are, Agent Ressler." Red responded before leading Donald into the bedroom. He turned and saw the agent fuming. "It's not this easy to win an argument against you, is it?" Raymond asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna," Donald started, holding a finger pointed at Reddington for emphasis. His mouth closed as his eyes drifted to the bed behind Raymond, and something seemed to click.

"What are you going to do, Donald?" Red asked, hoping his plan had worked. Donald's eyes snapped back to him with an intensity in them that Red hadn't seen before.

"Drop your pants, and get in the bed." Ressler growled. Red raised his eyebrow again and held back a smirk.

"You think that I take orders from you, Donald?" He questioned. Before he knew what had happened, Red was laying on his back on the mattress with Donald sitting on his waist. "What do you think you're doing?" Red yelled as he struggled to get his wrists out of Donald's grasp. His hands were held above his head while Donald pulled out his handcuffs and made quick work of hooking him to the bed.

"Did you think that this was going to get me to fuck you on your terms?" Donald asked causing Red's eyes to widen slightly. "You led me straight to the bedroom. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?"

"It was more of a hope really." Red muttered. Donald smirked before grabbing a pillow and pulling its case off. "What are you doing now?"

"I can't have you telling what you want." Donald explained before turning the fabric into a gag that would keep Red from talking. Ressler had expected more resistance than he got but found that he didn't really care.

Donald made quick work of stripping them both down to nothing but their shirts. Then, he pushed Red's legs apart. A quick glance at Red's face told him that the criminal was watching him intently. Why hadn't he put up any fight after he'd been handcuffed?

Ressler positioned before sliding in slowly. Red groaned and laid his head back as he felt himself being stretched. Donald stayed still to try to irritate Reddington and figured he'd succeeded when Red started to fidget. Then, he started to move in and out slowly. Seeing Red get hard after a few thrusts caused him to feel his blood rush south.

Red moaned loudly when Donald hardened and sped up his pace. He grabbed onto the back of Red's thighs and positioned him. Raymond gasped when he felt Donald brush against a rather sensitive spot. He grabbed the headboard and let out a long moan as Ressler started to pound into the spot. It felt like electricity was going through his body with each thrust.

"I can't tell if you like that or if you can't breath." Donald stated when he heard Raymond panting. He started to pull out to make sure that Red wasn't suffocating but was forced to stop when legs wound around his back and pushed him in farther. At that, Donald couldn't help but give a small groan.

He leaned forward and pulled the gag off of Red who immediately opened his mouth to say something. Donald stopped him by smashing their lips together and forcing his tongue into his mouth. For a split second, he thought that Red was going to try to pull away but soon had Red's tongue trying to overpower his own. Donald started thrusting again while Red finally let Donald get the upper hand.

Red's moans vibrated Donald's lips causing him to want to go harder or faster. He pulled his mouth away before placing his lips at the top of Red's throat making him tilt his head back. Donald sucked and nipped lightly enough to give Red a tingle that sent him over the edge of another moan. He moved hot open mouthed kisses down the other man's throat until finding his sweet spot which cause Red to tilt his head to the side and lean into the touch.

The mix of Donald's thrusts, the tingle of his kiss swollen lips, and the feeling of Donald's mouth on his throat was just enough to cause him to cum. It was only seconds before Donald came with a groan. The two men laid there panting and feeling exhausted for a moment before Donald unlocked the handcuffs. Red stretched his arms before turning on his side towards Donald. He put his head on Donald's arm and closed his eyes. Hopefully they could do this again, and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

   No one is without insecurities. Despite his deepest wishes, neither was Raymond Reddington. Since he and Donald had started sleeping together, he found himself looking in the mirror more often. He couldn't help but notice the little extra that clung to his stomach and thighs. That could be contributed to his age and his life style.

   He was a criminal and could be killed any moment. What was to stop him from saying that he'd have an extra slice of whatever was for dessert or another glass of wine? Of course, those things started to add up and could be seen around his waistline. It didn't help that he'd compare himself to Donald, who was young and fit.

   The quickest way to get himself to feel better was to see how quickly he could get Donald in bed. One of the two times that they'd been together, he'd riled Donald up. The other, he'd just asked for sex. That wasn't how he'd do it this time. He was going to try to seduce the younger man.

   Unfortunately, Donald was trying to work. Everyone had left except him but Red knew that Donald would want to get his paperwork filed. There was no way that he was going to allow that.

   Donald only glanced up a for a second when the criminal walked into his office. His smug look was already in place. The two hadn't really developed feelings for each other but had started to feel more comfortable around each other. They'd worry about feelings if the problem came up.

   "Every time I see you, you're working," Raymond stated standing next to the blond. Donald shuffled some papers around before placing them in the filing cabinet.

   "Maybe because this is my job," Donald responded continuing to sort papers.

   "Doesn't sound like any fun... Maybe, we should do something," Raymond said with a suggestive tone. Donald never noticed.

   "I need to finish this," he stated without even looking at the scowling criminal. Raymond shifted over, placing his arm over the top of the filing cabinet leisurely. Donald stopped and stared at red's arm for a second before furrowing his brow.

   "Do you need something?" Donald asked. Raymond fiddled with the paper edge beneath his fingers.

   "I'm bored. Dembe had business to attend to," Raymond responded.

   "So... do you need a ride home?" Donald questioned knocking the wind out of Raymond's sails. What did it take to get through to him?

   "Yes, Donald. I need a ride," red stated trying to slip in an innuendo, but Donald was still none the wiser. "I need you to take me... home," he tried again but was met with a confused stare. "Just go back to your filing."

   Raymond went back to the main room to wait on Donald to get done. He thought this was just because of how dense Donald could be. When your insecurities hit, it feels like there's something wrong with you. He would've had time to worry about it if Donald hadn't come walking out.

   "I'm done," He stated. The two walked to his car and got in. Raymond leaned back and gave a small sigh while Donald turned on the engine.

   "Your place or mine?" Donald asked after he got out onto the road.

   "What?"

   "You've gotten to suggest sex twice. Now, it's my turn," Donald responded. Red had suggested sex three times tonight. Then, he realized that Donald really hadn't picked up on what he was saying. He was talking about the times that they had slept together.

   "I... your place," Raymond answered. He actually felt pretty good right now. He had a younger man interested in having sex with him.

   Donald pulled up in front of his apartment building before the two got out. Raymond followed as Donald lead them to his apartment. Red closed the door behind him and turned around. He had been going to say something but was caught off guard when Donald's lips came crashing down on his.

   It took a moment to respond, but he leaned into the contact and ran his hands over Donald's chest. Ressler made a noise in the back of his throat as he backed the shorter man against the wall and nipped at his lower lip.

   Red was quick to let Donald press his tongue inside his mouth. There was little that he was willing to give up control on, but this was certainly worth it. Donald's hands slipped down to Raymond's waist and started to unbutton his pants. Raymond's hips bucked reflexively at having Donald's hands so close. He felt his blood rushing south and a moan escape him. 

   Donald pressed against him and moved his mouth to Raymond's throat while he let his hands wander around to red's ass. Raymond felt Donald get hard when the younger man felt bare skin instead of underwear. Red gave a small gasp when he felt Donald's fingers pressed into him. Red moaned and started to undo Ressler's shirt as Donald rubbed against a sensitive spot. Raymond grabbed his shoulders when he felt like his legs were going to collapse out from under him. Raymond moaned and pressed his lips against Donald's collar bone. Donald undid his own pants and pulled down his underwear.

   "Turn around," He nearly growled. Raymond gave him a defiant nip to his collar but still turned around. Donald pushed his pants down to his ankles before lining himself up. He pressed in slowly drawing a groan from Raymond who had pressed his hands up against the wall.

   Donald kissed his neck again before moving in and out in a slow rhythm that he knew would get to the criminal. Raymond, desperate to do something, reached around and ran his fingers through Ressler's hair. He pulled Donald's head around and turn enough that he could press their lips together. Donald let Red's tongue slip into his mouth and have control over his own. He heard him take in a sharp breath when Donald stated hammering into the place that he knew was sensitive. 

   Red moaned sending a tingle through the other man's lips. One of Donald's hands ran over Raymond's chest while the other wrapped around his cock. Red had to pull out the kiss at this. His hips bucked as Donald started to rub him slowly. 

   "Oh, Don," Red moaned before pressing more firmly against his thrusting which was starting to get faster. He wasn't going to last much longer. Donald groaned when he felt himself release into the criminal. Red gasped and pressed his hands more firmly against the wall at the feeling. Donald kept rubbing him until he came. 

   He pulled out and let Reddington turn in his arms. Their lips connected again while Red let his hands run over and feel the muscles in Donald's arms and chest. Donald ran a hand up Red's back to pull him against him and felt the gnarled scars that littered his flesh. He pulled back, ending the kiss.

   "I'm going to take a shower," Donald stated causing Red to give him a slightly annoyed and disappointed look. Ressler managed to pull him even closer and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. His mouth ghosted over his ear as he said, "You could join me."

   Red's lips curled up as he followed the younger man. This had the possibility to be very fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has something they want to see, I'm open to suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly just wanted to try writing a scene like this. Tell me what you think.


End file.
